My Precious
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: After one year of Grune's sacrifice, Jay is approached by a girl, asking him for help. She is looking for someone. Since it is his expertise in obtaining information, he accepts to assist her. Getting to know her more, he tries his best to take care of the girl. In the end, she turns out to be an important person in his life. AU universe! JayxOC


**Hello, world! Moonfire here~!  
I thought I'd give a shot at writing a JayxOC story, so enjoy it as far as it goes~!  
Leave a review - (9/2/2018)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost**

Running footsteps can be heard in the corridor of the gigantic marble castle. A number of knights were seen running about.

"Find her before the King finds out!" the Commandant said.

"We've been searching all over the place, but no sign of her, Sir," one of his subordinate said.

"Keep searching!" the Commandant ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" the knights replied.

They started to scatter and cover all of the castle grounds. In a distance, behind the walls, a shadow was seen. The shadow disappeared in split second. Long black hair flew in the wind as the owner pushed a small wooden boat into the sea. She sat in it and started to row into the nights.

* * *

The black haired woke up from the sound of a horn from one of the ships. She looked around, spotting a crowd. She assumed that she is at a port far away from her home. She got out of her boat, looking around again. She staggered to see what was up. It seemed that they were welcoming a few people. She shook her head and walked away. She exited the way. She started to walk around, avoiding monsters as much as possible. She took a teleportation pod when she spotted one.

"My head still hurts…" she mumbled to herself.

She reached to some sort of a cavern. Three familiar otters spotted her. They reached up to her before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Her face is pretty pale ors," one of them said.

"She is. Let's take her to the village, Pippo, Poppo…" another one said.

They took her back to their house. Pippo grabbed a futon and spread it in the middle of the living room. Quppo stared at the futon.

"We should use Jay's room instead. She is a girl," he said.

"Jay won't like that…" Pippo spoke up.

Quppo shook his head, saying, "It's just until she wakes up. We can't leave her at the inn."

Pippo and Poppo looked at each other. They nodded to Quppo's suggestion. They carried her to Jay's bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Let's leave her to rest," Quppo said.

They went back downstairs. Jay came into the house coincedently. The three otters stopped their walk. Jay looked at them confusedly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Actually…" Poppo started to explain what happened.

Jay widened his eyes. He rushed upstairs to confirm what his family had said. He took a peek inside his room, a girl was sleeping in his bed. She stirred and suddenly, sat up in bed. Jay froze when he saw her waking up. She looked around, trying to recall her memories. Jay twitched when her blue eyes landed on his purple ones. She backed away into the wall, being protective.

"Quppo, a little help?" Jay called.

Quppo took the stairs into the room. The girl looked at him, blinking in confusion. Jay went back downstairs. Quppo approached the girl. She froze, looking at Quppo a few times.

"Don't be afraid. We're here to help…" Quppo spoke softly to her.

"Help?" the girl muttered.

Quppo nodded and said, "Yes. We'll do anything to help...if we can…"

The girl jumped off the bed and rushed to hug Quppo. She didn't say anything but hugged the otter tighter. Quppo looked up at her. She looked scared. Quppo took her downstairs to meet Poppo and Pippo. Jay was there with them. He looked up at the girl. She quickly hid behind Quppo, hugging him again. Jay made an annoyed face.

The girl was now face-to-face with the three otters and Jay. She avoided eye contact with them. Jay looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go see Senel and the rest now," Jay announced.

The girl looked up at him. He stole a glance at the girl before excusing himself. Quppo, Poppo and Pippo watched as he exited the house.

"He's name is Jay. He's our family," Poppo said.

"Oh…" the girl nodded.

The three otters look at each other before turning back to the girl. She had an obvious black choker around her neck, with a small purple orb in the middle. The girl still looked hesitant.

Gulping, she started, "M-My name is Cynthia. I… Where am I?"

Quppo answered her, "This place is called Legacy...and this is the Oresoren Village."

Cynthia was surprised. She asked, "This is the Legacy? Really?!"

The three otters nodded to her. Her face lit up in excitement. She turned to look at them.

"I need...your help…" she muttered.

Quppo and the other two blinked confusedly at her. She started to tell them her story.

* * *

"Guys, I'm back…" Jay announced, locking the door behind him.

Quppo greeted him, "Welcome back, ors."

"Is she still here?" he asked.

Cynthia came downstairs in Jay's old pyjamas. Jay gawked at her. Quppo sweat dropped. Poppo and Pippo minded their own business.

"Quppy~ I think I'll sleep at the inn," she said.

"Q-Quppy?" Jay choked.

"Are you sure?" Quppo asked, concerned.

She took a glimpse of Jay and nodded once as an answer. Jay kept his eyes on her.

"We'll send you there!" Poppo interrupted.

Pippo nodded, joining in. Cynthia smiled. Pippo handed her a sweater for her to wear. She put it on, nodded to Jay and exited the house. Poppo and Pippo followed her out of the house. Jay turned to Quppo with a confused look.

"Her name is Cynthia. She said she's looking for someone…" Quppo explained.

"Where is she from?" Jay asked.

Quppo shook his head. "Not from here is what I would say."

Jay contemplated for a while and nodded. He excused himself to go to bed. Quppo nodded, cleaning up the kitchen.

The next morning, Jay took his leave early. He stopped by at the inn to check up on Cynthia. She was sitting up in bed, staring into spaces. She caught someone staring at her. She immediately turned to look at him. Jay froze when their eyes met. She forced a smile, giving a nod to him. He nodded as well, walking away.

"W-Wait!" Cynthia called, rushing up to him.

Jay turned to look at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Umm… Quppy said you're great at searching for information…" she said.

"I am. Why?" he stared confusedly at her.

"I...need your assistance…" Cynthia muttered, gulping, "Will you hear me out?"

Jay observed her from head to toe. His eyes caught hers. She held the hem of his shirt, hesitating. Jay gently pushed her hand away, shaking his head.

"I have some errand to do right now. I'll be back for lunch, so we'll talk then…" he said.

Cynthia looked away, nodding slowly. Jay averted his eyes from her.

"If you need anything, Quppo, Poppo and Pippo will help you out…" he said.

He made his leave. Cynthia heaved a sigh. She went to wake Poppo and Pippo up.

Afternoon came, Cynthia was back in her own dress. She helped around the kitchen to cook up lunch. Quppo was out with Poppo. Pippo guided her on what to do.

"I'm back…" Jay announced, entering the house.

Pippo welcomed him. "Welcome back ors," he said.

Jay heaved a tired sigh. He caught sight of Cynthia upstairs. She gave out a small smile, going to his room to rest. Concerned, Jay went upstairs to check on her. Cynthia was in the middle of the room, holding up a notebook. She glanced up at him.

"Yes?" she asked. "Am I not welcome here?"

The boy shook his head and replied, "No, I don't think you being here is a big problem. They seem to like you..."

Cynthia nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Jay nodded too. "I'll eat my lunch first. We'll talk after that…"

Her face brighten a bit. She nodded to him. "Okay!" she smiled.

He gestured her to follow him to the kitchen. She happily did so.


End file.
